XXVIII.
Rogers and his forces come for the pirates. Rackham and Bonny face impossible odds. Silver demands answers from Flint. Bones crowns a king. Synopsis The episode opens on the Maroon Island on the eve of battle. In the dead of the night, Captain Flint, Jack Rackham, and John Silver are burying the cache of pearls in the forest. Flint is surprised that the Maroon Queen nominated Silver as the one she respected and trusted to know the location. When Rackham leaves, Silver asks Flint the true beginning of his war with England. Flint emotionally confides his intimate relationship with Thomas Hamilton, and how he was scandalized, institutionalized, and committed suicide. Afterwards, Silver surmises that although those closest to Flint often die tragically, he himself might actually be Flint’s undoing. He is both loved and feared by the men, so must be Flint’s eventual successor. Flint seems to give the notion little credibility. Or does he? On the beach the next day, Flint and his men face off against a flotilla of English soldiers in small boats, while the fleet under Captain Chamberlain bombard the sand to provide cover. The English deploy mortars, as the pirates and maroons fight to hold the line. Blood is sprayed, men are torn apart. Before long, Flint is forced to fall back into the forest. Benjamin Hornigold, having accompanied the English troop, warns them to not pursue with haste, believing Flint is drawing them into an ambush. On the ''Walrus'', Rackham and Anne Bonny prepare to attack the overwhelming English fleet, when a second seemingly English fleet of six ships is spotted to the East. De Groot insists that it is reinforcements and demands to retreat. However, Rackham recognizes the combination of ships, and orders the crew to intercept this second fleet. Rackham and Bonny board the lead ship and his suspicions were indeed correct; this is Blackbeard’s fleet. Teach agrees to fight with Rackham, the two finding common cause in vengeance for Charles Vane. In Nassau, a “black spot” ultimatum is delivered to Captain Throckmorton, demanding that Vane’s body be removed from the gibbet by nightfall. Max approaches Eleanor Guthrie and suggests that they comply. Eleanor refuses, fearing it would undermine their authority. Eleanor visits Woodes Rogers, who appears to be on the mend, worried how he will react to her recent actions. However, Rogers agrees with her decision to publicly hang Vane. Back on the Maroon Island beach, Dobbs has been tasked with killing Hornigold. However, Dobbs surrenders to the English, claiming to have turned on Silver and Flint. To prove his loyalty, Hornigold asked him to shoot one of Flint’s captured men, which he does without hesitation. Dobbs leads Hornigold and the English into the forest. Back in Nassau, while walking, Mrs. Mapleton asks Max why she has not yet acted against Idelle. Max explains that she would rather let the drama play out and once again land on the winning side. Their pleasant walk is interrupted by a body dropping, hanging by a noose: Captain Throckmorton. Back in the Maroon Island interior, with the women and children taking refuge in a cave, Silver leads the defenders of the encampment. Madi is by his side, despite her mother’s objections, and in doing so, affirming her role as the community’s new leader. Dobbs leads the English and Hornigold directly to the encampment where they open fire. When Dobbs gives a smirk, Hornigold realizes that he has been deceived. Flint’s men, having concealed themselves in the thick bushes, leap out and begin slaughtering the English soldiers. In the ensuing chaos, Hornigold kills Dobbs, before Flint shoots Hornigold fatally in the chest and proudly stands over his dying body. Soon, the English soldiers are forced to retreat; Flint defiantly calls after them. Meanwhile back on Blackbeard’s fleet, Teach and Rackham sail towards the English fleet. Teach intends to pass as English reinforcements, until Rackham suggests to raise the black instead so they will be underestimated. While the two fleets engage cannon fire, Bonny leads a boarding party swimming unnoticed towards the English ships. Bonny and her men quickly take control of Captain Hornigold's ship, and begin firing on the rest of the fleet. Chamberlain is forced to signal the retreat. As Flint, Silver, Teach, Rackham, and Madi sit to discuss their next moves, in Nassau, Billy Bones and his allies create a bogeyman for the governing powers to fear. But Billy has no plans to use Flint as the face of the rebellion. In the end, Max reads a letter promising to reclaim Nassau signed by Long John Silver. Memorable Quotes “To be underestimated is an incredible gift” Rackham tries to persuade Teach that he is undervaluing him … Teach’s look suggests that’s not going to end any time soon. “To be both liked and feared all at once is an entirely different state of being... in which, I believe, at this moment, I exist alone. The men need to know they're in good favour with me. They need it, and there is nothing they won't do to make sure they have it” - Silver espouses his belief he is Flint’s successor. “To whatever extent you may be concerned that some day we will clash – worried that though today we be friends, some day you would have no choice but to be my end – I wouldn’t worry too much” - Flint is not afraid of John Silver, no matter how Long he is. “It's a hard thing to look your successor in the eye and know that their time is nearing while yours is almost through” - Silver to Madi on her perceived coronation as queen of the maroons. “Captain Throckmorton's black spot will not be the last. Ignore it, and join him. Heed it, and reclaim your place amongst us. Until then, I remain... Long John Silver” - Bones creates a bogeyman. Trivia * Captain Flint burying the cache of pearls is an obvious reference to the buried treasure in Treasure Island. No sign of a treasure map though. * The Black Spot is a literary device invented by Robert Louis Stevenson for Treasure Island. In the book, pirates are presented with a "black spot" to officially pronounce a verdict of guilt or judgement. The origin of Stevenson's Black Spot might be in the historical tradition of Caribbean pirates of showing an Ace of Spades to a person condemned as traitor or informer. Gallery XXVIII 15.jpg Boats.jpg Officers.jpg Appearances Characters * James Flint * Billy Bones * John Silver * Eleanor Guthrie * Charles Vane (gibbeted) * Jack Rackham * Anne Bonny * Woodes Rogers * Max * Throckmorton * Joji * Dobbs * Benjamin Hornigold * Edward Teach * Chamberlain * Dooley * Ben Gunn * Madi * Maroon Queen * De Groot * Mrs. Mapleton * Augustus Featherstone * Idelle * Jacob Garrett * Major Rollins * Mr. Smalls * Hornigold's Boatswain * Pirate Prisoner * Udo * Wayne * Dr. Marcus * Cardiff * Henry Avery (mentioned) Deaths * Throckmorton * Dobbs * Benjamin Hornigold * Major Rollins * Cardiff * Hornigold's Boatswain * Mr. Smalls * Pirate Prisoner Last *Charles Vane *Udo *Commodore Chamberlain *Wayne Locations * Bahamas ** New Providence Island *** Nassau * Maroon Island ** Maroon Camp Organizations * Pirates * Royal Navy * Maroons *New Providence Island Militia Ships * Walrus * Spanish Man O' War * Blackbeard’s fleet * Royal Navy’s fleet **''Orion'' Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes